Nystatin A, a poly macrolide antifungal antibiotic to HIV replication in H9 cells was examined and compared to amphotericin B and Foscarnet. H9 cells were absorbed with infectious HIV for two hours and were then exposed to various concentrations and combinations of the above agents for days. After 7 days the cultures were tested for reverse transcriptase and p24 antigen in culture cell and supernatents. The results suggest that Nystatin A was an effective antiviral agent at a concentration that was relatively nontoxic to the cells. The most effective concentration of 10 ug/culture fluid. In comparison with amphotericin B and Foscarnet, Nystatin A demonstrated 95% inhibition of RT activity and 90% inhibition of p24 antigen production. Furthermore, no virus antigen could be detected using western blotting techniques. Future experiments will focus on using immunoliposomes to specifically deliver these agents to target cells.